


The pale blue lady

by CheshWondaland



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Maya Lives, Pining over a psycho, this is utter crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshWondaland/pseuds/CheshWondaland
Summary: Maya is tired as hell as she searches for a way to aid her lovely psycho. The only issue is that another asshole on a power trip has decided to rain on her parade.A/N This is largely a work in progress but if you comment now you get a say in the content. Even if it involves weed brownies and zombies. No, I’m not thinking of adding zomzoms because that’s impractical.
Relationships: Krieg & Maya (Borderlands), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The author is an asshat

If you'd ask Maya what she wanted to do with her day off it most definitely would not be this. She and Krieg had split a while ago when she decided to settle down on Athenas. Right now she truly wished he were here so she could occupy her mind with his murmurs and groans about blood, guts, and all things revolting. 

“Ava, no. You are not coming with me today.” Ava wasn’t bad, just pushy and emotional. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms in the universal stance of “I will not bow”. “But I can help you! I don’t know where it is you go but you always come back with bruises. I’m tired of it, let me help that’s what I’m here for.” The girl had strong convictions and compassion but in this life, they could easily lead to her death. “Ava, what did I say the day you became my apprentice?” Her eyes lowered to the ground and her frame hunched in on itself. “Don’t ask about what I do on my days off.” Maya hated it when Ava looked so very small. “And don’t you think what you’ve asked to do is a violation of what I said?” She nodded minutely. “Now go off with Hendrix and play that damn guitar so loud I get complaints from the brothers.” It wasn’t often that she encouraged Ava’s hobby of guitar playing so the fact she was doing so now informed Ava that there was no room for argument. She grumbled as she stalked off in search of her best friend.  _ Now if only I could find what it is I’m looking for.  _

She had finally found it. The one object she’d searched for all over the shitty galaxy to find. All of it was to find this. A necklace that was so very ugly she had gotten it for free. Well, not exactly free as she sacrificed quite a few bullets to kill Maliwan douches in exchange for it. She clasped the ugly cragged face of it to her chest.  _ Maybe he’ll be okay if I have this.  _ Tears slipped from her eyes and she cursed. They just wouldn’t stop and she rubbed at her face until she’d taken off a good layer of skin. Abruptly she remembered Ava and checked the timepiece that was on her echo. The clock was thirteen minutes late but it was better than nothing. “Damn, I need to get back.” She then trekked from the bowels of the forest to what she now called home.  _ It rings empty. I’ve lost my home.  _

The vaults were being opened once again. “What do you mean there’s a fucking cult of bandits!?” Lilith and the rest of her crew looked on unimpressed. “Surely you’ve heard? Their names are Troy and Tyreen Calypso, they’re bandit cult leaders….. and sirens.” “I thought-“ Lilith shoved her hand into the air. “Troy is a parasite, he lives off of Tyreen’s power. They used to be  _ attached _ . Tyreen. However, is another type of parasite. She steals the power of other sirens to use as her own. They’re monsters.” She didn’t want to deal with this right now. She was about to reply when an explosion rocked the ground. “Shit! I think you guys are too late!” The feed cut out and she went about her duty as the protector of her people.  _ If only- No I have to save my people.  _ She whipped out her trusty smgs and smirked at the red alloy.  _ Bad touch indeed. Those shitheads better watch out.  _

__ Of all the things she had to worry about she hadn’t expected Ava to be on the top of her list. “Wait until I get a hold of that girl..” She was currently mowing down hordes of Maliwan dickheads. One of them begged mercy so she allowed the Maliwan footsoldier to pass and ended up with a bullet in her side. That antic got the idiotic woman’s head blown off within three shots of a radiation gun she’d pick off a mauled corpse. Her siren powers were nice but guns were more satisfying. It was then that she got a communication from the newest generation of vault hunters. “We have the lass. A wee terror she is.” She winced and ducked as another bullet whizzed by her with the intended target being her gray matter. She returned fire only to accidentally shoot the poor man in the nutsack. “Sorry!” Whether it was for the vault hunters or the man writhing whilst cradling his genitals, neither parties knew.  _ I am sooo going to take a shower once I’m on that damn ship.  _

Here she was, in the middle of a meeting room with all the ghosts of her past and future minus some key members. “Where are the others?” Lilith, Mordecai, and Ellie understood while most others were confused. “What others?” Many questioned out loud. Lilith twisted her nose up before seemingly coming to a conclusion. “Gaige and Axton shacked up back on Pandora then disappeared in the middle of the night. Zero disappeared after a commotion with a bandit race. Salvador finally got arrested and then ended up escaping to Eden 6, from there we don’t know. Brick is with B team as well as Tiny Tina. PS she’s not so tiny anymore. And Krieg, there’s not much we know about Krieg. Last we knew he was with you.” Her heart ached. The last time she’d seen Krieg had been on Pandora and he’d been in terrible disarray. He was a psycho so he always was in disarray, but that last time it had been different, manic chaos.  _ Why did he have to say goodbye? Why did I give up so easily? No use dwelling on things I can’t change. _

__ The meeting went about along the normal lines. The ‘we have to save the world’ crap was getting old, especially when she couldn’t even save herself.  _ Or him….  _ If her heart were a place it’d be represented as a frozen over beach with how her memories made her feel. When she breached the threshold of her room she closed the door and leaned against it. Fat warm tears rolled down her face as she slid onto the ground. She contemplated there until she fell into a dark unwakefulness. 

She woke up to a pool of blood streaming from her side and decided Tannis was her best bet to get efficient treatment. She entered clutching her abdomen.  _ The bullet went deeper than I thought.  _ Tannis went about her strange greetings until she noticed the blood dripping down her robes. “You’ve been here since last day cycle, were you bleeding then? No matter, I must stop the bleeding before you go into shock. Oh, if you did I might be able to try my new serum. Nevermind I’ll try it on the next captive we happen by.” Tannis stuck Maya with a syringe and then there was nothing. Nothing except memories on repeat. Playing over and over. She was thankful when she was awoken. What she didn’t expect was a fraught Tannis wringing her hands. “I’ve stopped the bleeding and sewed the wound, but there’s something else. I found some damage to a particularly sensitive area caused by bullets being improperly extracted.” At this time Tannis pinned Maya with an expectant look. “Okay?” Taking this as an answer continue on she did. “There’s damage to your reproductive system that is reversible if only we were in the right facility. In other words, you may never have children. My apologies, Maya.” She blanked out all sound upon this news and thought on the days she spent laughing and talking with both of Krieg’s sides. “Thank you Tannis. See you.” The one thing she’d always wanted was something she’d never have.  _ A family. But isn’t that wrong? Don’t you have a family now? _

She fought to keep the chokehold she had on the detestable man. The strain on her worsened in the face of her waning life.  _ I’m sorry Krieg. I won’t be able to fulfill our promise.  _ Troy yanked her arm away from his neck then caught her neck with his flesh hand. She knew this was her end as she side-eyed Ava. “Be ready.” Her skin was starting to blacken. All she could think about was him, Krieg. Her lovely psycho that stared at her with the admiration one would show to a goddess. The only person she had a connection with. The first person she’d cared for so deeply. Her eyes grew hot but she refused to give the fuckers the satisfaction of seeing her cry. As the hold on her throat tightened her oxygen was cut off. Spots clouded her vision as her body  _ burned _ from what seemed to be the bowels of hell. In between the spots she saw something strange. Krieg was in front of her. He was bare faced and he was undoubtedly insane but he was undoubtedly happy and he was undoubtedly  _ her’s _ . “Kriiii- eg. I loo- o- v- ya- uo.” Her vision faded to a dark gray before everything went up in flames. “B- y-“ 

There was a pressure on her chest and a resounding thud in her ribcage.  _ Too bad I’m dead. Or am I?  _ Her eyelids were heavy, too heavy to open. She felt her body be lifted and carried. Her skin felt too tight and her teeth ached. She felt everything stop and her vision went white. “Blue lady?”


	2. Fudge, I have to make a title?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more and ya got more. This is my thank you even though this chapter sucks even worse than the last one.

Maya’s predilection for internally agonizing over Krieg was dissipating. She never thought she’d see him again although she’d told herself she would. And her conscious voice had been right. He now was leaning over her bedridden body.  _ He looks different. Why?  _ Krieg did in fact wear his mask, but something was off, different, changed about him. His stance was more drawn in and he no longer heaved with bloodlust in every breath. 

His hand reached out and faltered. “Blue lady I-“ Ava snapped at him. “Don’t call her that, her name is Maya!” Krieg’s stance changed and set about like when he was about to grab someone and tear off their head. Maya panicked, how would she stop Krieg from hurting Ava and the Raiders from hurting Krieg? Remove the stressor of course. “A-va, no. Kri- g isss o- kay.” Krieg’s head swiveled to her and he immediately began to relax. Ava looked in between the two uncertainly. “They’re together so don’t get between the two.” Lilith stalked over to the bed in what seemed to be the medical bay. Ava jumped and if she wasn’t sweating before she surely was now with the attention of one Captain Lilith. “What? How could Maya-“ Lilith pressed a finger to her own mouth lightly and that’s all it took to shut Ava up. “Why don’t we leave them alone? Maybe you’d enjoy meeting the rest of the crew.” Lilith smirked at Maya and Krieg who futzed with his hands. 

Krieg had always been disorganized in thought, it took him a second to make a decision. His decision this time was to caress Maya’s cheek and place a kiss to the edge of her mouth. It was frustrating how sweet he could be when he was with her. If she were anyone else he’d have kissed her then abruptly ripped off her head and then fucked the hole left where her spine had been. He was psycho but he cared, he knew he could hurt her and it made him gentle with his hands. His touch lingered for a second over her throat before he reached up to tug at his half mask. 

She realized why he seemed different. He was healthier, the horn like lesions on his head had receded and his hair had grown to an impressive length. “Maya, I’m sorry I took so long. I missed you.” She was confused, he’d never spoken so eloquently before except for his rare moments of clarity. “I know you’re curious, but if you want to heal, you can’t speak. That jack off screwed your body up pretty bad. Must hurt pretty bad.” She couldn’t feel any pain so that made little sense.(Not to be punny) She minutely shook her head and then she understood.  _ Fuck! That hurt.  _ Her neck twinged and the painful prickles traveled all throughout her limbs. Krieg laid a hand on her neck. “Don’t move, silly.” She smiled at the nickname and remembered the inverse situation occurring.  _ My lovely psycho.  _

__ Krieg talked and cooed at Maya until Tannis decided to kick him out. He was  _ pissed _ , but he complied if only for Maya. Lilith approached him and asked him if he wanted to bunk with Maya in her room. “Gore maiden of hearts is the only gore I crave!” Lilith looked at him, stared and then she shook her head. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” Krieg huffed and took off his mask once again. “What the dolt was trying to say was ''I want to be with Maya”. Is that good enough for you?” The cordial manner in which he spoke startled her. “Yea- yeah. Drop off your belongings and meet us on the bridge.” Krieg saluted the retreating redhead and then shook his head at her.  _ She really must think we’re dumb.  _ **_Bloodhead is a shithead._ ** _ Yes, yes she can be.  _ He sighed, strapped on his mask and decided to comply with the red headed siren even though she irritated him to hell and back. He probably wouldn’t listen but at least it would be the white noise to aid in his meditation.  _ I dislike these assholes.  _ **_Eyeballs are ripe for taking, pluck them and string them for our pale blue lady._ ** _ No, we are not plucking her friends eyes. She would hate us.  _ **_Offering of my stained heart I can give._ ** _ Getting eloquent there buddy.  _ **_Fuck you._ ** _ Thanks, love you too.  _

Maya couldn’t tell how long she’d been asleep and from the feel of her muscles it’s been a bit of time. She stretched cautiously and then made to stand. The minute her foot touched the ground an alarm went off. “Wha-?” She looked to the door and saw Krieg approaching the medbay. The psycho was wringing his hands and it seemed that he was greatly distressed. He dared not enter the medbay, it was too loud for him. Way too loud. Whenever she played music in the past she had to lower the volume when he fidgeted lest he break the old boombox she had at the time again. 

Tannis swept in while Maya was remembering long nights in the back of a bandit technical. “You’re awake! Nice to see you’re back in the waking world. You’ve slept for quite a long time.” Maya was tempted to ignore every word out of Tannis’ mouth just so she could study the psycho lingering outside the door. “It’s been about three day cycles. Your, ahem... friend has been anxious. We thought he might go psycho on us with how twitchy he’s been.” She stared at Tannis. “Krieg gets twitchy when he’s worried, at least the psycho half.” Tannis cocked her head. “What do you mean by psycho  _ half _ .” Maya shook her head and made to greet Krieg before she was halted by Tannis’ hand. “I know you think there’s something different about him but is he to be trusted?” Maya sneered and slapped away Tannis’ hand. “I trust him with my life and everything inside it. Got a problem? Then walk away.” She walked out and approached Krieg. “Hey big guy. What do you say we get some grub? Apparently I’ve been out for 72 hours.” Krieg’s eyes lighten with something beautiful. His mask was firmly in place but she could tell there was a smile there.  _ I love how happy he gets around me.  _

They went down to Moxxi’s bar and ordered some burgers. She had a feeling she didn’t want to know what was inside them. And she most definitely didn’t want to know what was inside Moxxi. She almost decked her when she flirted with Krieg. Krieg had taken it well and just said, “I don’t appreciate this attention from you.” Moxxi was seemingly okay with that answer and had just taken their order. 

Maya turned to Krieg. “What happened while I was out?” Krieg sighed inwardly and then he began telling her about Hammerlock’s distress and rescue. How it was sloppy and the Calypso’s were as annoying as ever. He even noted that Ava had been worried for her even though she was fine. She got a scare when she thought Troy Calypso drained Maya dry. She might have been right if Maya hadn’t been wearing the necklace that shattered. It had been when she first woke up that she noticed it missing and she vaguely remembered it breaking apart. “I had the necklace. I thought it could help you but instead, I accidentally got it shattered. I’m so sorry.” Krieg set a calloused hand on her forearm. “It’s the fact that you tried that matters. Thank you, Maya.” Her skin tingled lightly where he touched. She laid her hand on his cheek and traced the scar that lay there. “Thank you for thinking it’s enough. I wanted to do more for you. I missed talking to you and seeing you.” Krieg smiled and he looked to be the sanest individual in the room. His smile was so genuine that Moxxi gaped behind the bar. She turned to Maya. “Did you break the psycho boy?” Maya frowned at her and her irritating manners. “No. He’s never been broken just…” she looked at an interested Krieg. “disjointed.” She trailed her hand down to grip his hand that lay on her forearm.  _ I love him.  _

Moxxi handed over their food and Krieg stole half her fries. She almost shot him in the foot for that. Nobody. Touches. The fries. The burgers were juicy and the fries were savory, the perfect balance. Things were going fine until Ava walked in and it became apparent she was near hyperventilating.

All the patrons stood and were ready to act. Maya stood and observed her, she had no injuries or signs of anything wrong other than her shaking shoulders and sniffling. “What’s wrong Ava?” Ava looked up and started to tear up. “They have Hendrix.” It was barely a whisper but it reached every corner of the disturbingly quiet room. The others in the room were confused but Maya most definitely was not.  _ Shit. _


	3. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me a comment, please even if it’s inane.

Okay, so I know I sound like a prick. Always. But I really need some ideas even if they seem to be so out there it would never work. If you want to see it in this fic then please comment down below and tell me. I have no idea what you want and to a larger extent I have no idea what I want with this story. There aren’t a lot of Krieg and Maya fics so I’m writing this.... or not writing this. Because I don’t know what direction I want to take this exactly. I don’t want it to be boring, but I don’t want to kill off the whole cast if you know what I mean. What kind of crazy shenanigans do you want to see. I swear to all things holy and unholy that I won’t shame any ideas because they probably are as crazy as my own.

tl;dr Submit suggestions for this shitty story so it might not be shitty anymore


End file.
